


cloud

by NoUmbrellaAndYou



Series: 交织 [1]
Category: Punishment - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: "spanking" "punishment" "捆绑", F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUmbrellaAndYou/pseuds/NoUmbrellaAndYou
Summary: 是脑洞，“我”和“他”，纯属虚构
Series: 交织 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	cloud

灯火光影，街道人群

我拉着他的手，缓慢行走，仿佛在享受这甜蜜的一刻，手心的汗却出卖了我。

街道嘈杂，各种声音混杂在一起，巧妙地掩过了我略微粗重的呼吸声与身下的声音。

每走一步，裹挟着兴奋的汗水就带着煎熬流下来。我扯扯他的袖子问“回家吧，好吗？”，他却不语，只顾向前走。我为了避免落下步子后要小跑忍受更大痛苦，也只好跟着他继续走，不敢停下，不敢回头。

前是商场，后是各种小店，中间的路却有20米没有路灯，好在两边人声嘈杂，灯火通明，到也不害怕。可突然，手上的力量略略增强，改变方向，带我进了黑暗中的一处小院里。我记得，这里平日是孩子们放学后辅导班的地方，现在学生早已回家，老师也打扫完卫生离开了。四周只剩寂静，愈发浓稠的黑暗扑面而来。

他带我走到角落，堵在我眼前。我站定，内心却开始慌乱。他伸手想抓住我胸前的柔软，恐惧下的我慌张抬手挡，意识到不对后堪堪放下。听他嗤笑一声，把手插回外套口袋，下一秒，身下的感觉猛烈加倍，仿佛要冲破我。

猝不及防的惊呼脱口，又因羞怯而收回，只能紧咬嘴唇蹲下，忍受着暂时的脱力。这一次，没有抵抗，没有准备。那双手再次伸来，从背后袭及目标，抓住了盈盈一握的一对柔软。揉搓两下后，是惩罚般的用力。我嘤咛，却只换来了更大的力气。

扶住他伸来的手臂，缓缓起身，被他按在墙上。“腰。”我应声而动，却没达到他想要的程度。被扶着摆好姿势，特殊位置下，被玩具冲撞的感觉仿佛更加强烈，却只能忍住无声。

某处衣角被掀开，黑夜中的野兽咬上了它。一圈用力的拧掐。而后放开，安慰般轻拍，又咬上另一块。我只敢扭动身躯，希望借此缓解，却被按住腰，不得动弹，只能在剥夺了视觉与听觉的情况下，将全身的感官集中在腰部，忍受痛。


End file.
